Tell Her What She Wants To Know
by SolVermell
Summary: Patrick Jane tiene un encuentro con alguien muy especial para él, que le abrirá los ojos sobre un tema en el que no puede dejar de pensar.


******Disclaimer: **Por más que lo quiera, no, estos personajes no me pertenecen. Y tampoco la canción en la que está inspirada esta historia, la cual fue compuesta por Sam Phillips.

**Tell Her What She Wants To Know**

Aunque esta vez no había tomado ningún alucinógeno, la estaba viendo de nuevo. Ahí frente a él, tan linda como cuando ella se despidió de él en el taller del cortador de diamantes. Tan linda como cuando él se despidió de ella por la mañana de aquel día cuya noche cambió su vida por completo de esa manera tan fatídica.

- ¿Qué me ves?- preguntó la adolescente rubia.

Patrick Jane sólo siguió mirándola.

- ¿No esperabas verme otra vez?

- ¿Por qué volviste?

- Tú querías que volviera, ¿cierto? Pues aquí me tienes de nuevo. Ahora, que si no quieres que esté aquí, pues me voy.- Dicho esto la joven se dio vuelta y empezó a perderse en aquel idílico jardín lleno de coloridas flores.

- No. ¡Espera! ¡Charlotte!

Con el grito de su padre, la chica se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo.- Lo sabía. Necesitas ayuda, papá.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú lo sabes muy bien. Por eso me trajiste de regreso.

- ¿Te refieres al asunto de Red John?

Charlotte rodó los ojos y exclamó: - ¡Ay no, por favor! No otra vez con lo mismo. ¿No puedes dejar de hablar de eso? Ya te dije que estoy harta de Red John. Búscate otro tema de conversación, por favor.

- Bueno, obviamente esa no es la razón por la que estás aquí.

La adolescente simplemente sonrió.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya te lo dije, necesitas ayuda y yo vine a eso, a ayudarte.

Patrick seguía intrigado en cierta forma, pero esperó a que su hija continuara.

- Y dime, ¿todavía no tiene novio?

Jane empezó a contestar confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de quién estaba hablando: - ¿Quién? ¿Quién no tie...?

Charlotte se rió: ¿Lo sabes o no lo sabes? Digo, la conoces muy bien, sí, pero has descubierto que no lo sabes todo sobre ella y que quizás sí te oculte cosas. A lo mejor no es tan mala para mentir como tú piensas.

- Ah...yo...no...-. De pronto, Patrick Jane se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el jardín sino en una oficina del CBI bastante familiar. Él estaba sentado en el sillón blanco y su hija, en el borde del escritorio.

- Vamos, papá. Cuando no estás cerca de ella es cuando más piensas en ella y más preguntas empiezas a hacerte sobre ella. "¿Tendrá novio? ¿Saldrá con alguien? ¿Estará interesada en algún hombre? ¿Estará interesada en...mí?"

- ¡Ya basta, niña!

- ¿Basta de qué? Si eres tú el que tiene todas esas dudas en la cabeza. Yo sólo les pongo voz, pero eres tú el que no puede dejar de pensar en eso.

Jane sólo negaba con la cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada.

- Bueno, aunque no eres tú el único con dudas. Ella debe sentirse también bastante confundida por tu forma de actuar. Digo, es que te desapareces del mapa por seis meses, luego reapareces, le pides que te ayude a fingir su muerte para engañar a...al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, le dices que la amas, después lo niegas, luego la tomas de la mano, y más tarde se entera por voz de la primera mujer con la que te acostaste después de tantos años que tal vez sí estés un poco enamorado de ella, pero tú no vuelves a mencionar nada; y lo único que dices es que no sientes nada por Lorelei, pero la ayudas a escapar de prisión y después aceptas que tal vez si hayas sentido algo por ella. Y para acabar, un tipo de tu pasado sale y hace un señalamiento sobre que tal vez ella está enamorada de ti y tú simplemente sigues sin hacerle frente al tema. Y, papá, tal vez yo no sabré mucho sobre el amor y las emociones que pueda sentir una mujer, pero es obvio que todo eso debe tenerla bastante confundida.

- ¡Suficiente, Charlotte!- exclamó Patrick empezando a desesperarse, pero su hija no se quedó atrás.

- ¡Nada de suficiente! Lo siento mucho, papá. Pero tú me trajiste hasta aquí. ¿Querías que volviera? Bueno, pues ahora me vas a oír hasta que termine de decirte todo lo que quiero que entiendas.

Después de esta respuesta, Jane no hizo mas que bajar la cabeza.

La joven suavizó su tono y continuó: -Por ejemplo, ahora. Ella está fuera de la ciudad en una investigación y en este par de días en que no la has visto, has tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en todo lo que te acabo de decir. Eso sin contar que te sientes mal porque no te llevó con ella. Piensas que te está ignorando. Bueno, déjame decirte algo, tal vez ella decidió eso porque también necesitaba de ese espacio para pensar bien las cosas, para analizar todo lo que ha venido ocurriendo últimamente entre ustedes.

La chica sólo recibió un suspiro por respuesta.

- Yo sé que tú ya sabes perfectamente cuáles son tus sentimientos y que por más que haz luchado contra ellos, por más que haz tratado de callarlos así como me quieres callar a mí, cada vez te es más difícil ocultarlos. Y vas a tener que actuar sobre eso.

Por primera vez desde que había iniciado esta conversación, Jane parecía aceptar los razonamientos de su hija, pero aún con la cabeza baja, preguntó: -¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

La joven rubia sonrió con ternura: -Lo más sencillo del mundo. Dile.

Patrick volteó lentamente a verla.

- Sí. Dile. Dile lo que quiere saber. Tú sabes que ella quiere saberlo. Puede ser que ella también haya tratado de suprimir esos sentimientos por algún tiempo, pero ahora, después de todo, ella necesita saberlo. Aunque creo que de cualquier forma, se va a dar cuenta, lo verá en tus ojos, porque es algo que ya no puedes ocultar por más que trates. Pero te lo repito, necesita una confirmación. Necesita que TÚ se lo digas.

Jane parecía estar asimilando todas las palabras que su hija le iba diciendo.

- Vamos, papá. Dile, dile lo que quiere saber. Dile.

_Tell her what she wants to know, she'll find out, anyway...Tell her...Tell her..._

Después de un rato de haber abierto los ojos y ser consciente de dónde estaba, se dio cuenta que el radio encima de la mesa de noche de su habitación se había quedado encendido. Lo apagó y se sentó en la cama. Se talló los ojos y buscó su teléfono móvil. Miró la hora y después de pensarlo unos segundos, activó el marcado rápido apretando la tecla con el número uno. Unos instantes después una voz le respondió del otro lado de la línea, una voz que iluminó su rostro.

- Hola, ¿cómo va la investigación? ¿Ya atraparon el culpable?...Mmm, pues claro que no, es obvio que me necesitan por allá...Ya, no te pongas así, es una broma...Y dime, ¿cuándo vuelven?...Sólo curiosidad...Bueno, es que...es que quería decirte algo...No, no es nada malo...creo. Cuando vuelvas podemos hacerlo...No hay prisa...


End file.
